1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive accessories. More specifically, the invention is an apparatus for illuminating the wheels of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous systems have been developed for providing improved visualization of the wheels of vehicles at night. Some of the most significant advances in the art have centered around the development of passive reflectors and parking lights. However, none of the references herein described provides a lighting apparatus which is adapted for mounting on the brake shield of a wheel.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,692, issued on Feb. 7, 1984 to Alexandros M. Papadakis et al., describes an automotive vehicle wheel having at least one rotatable wheel that includes a light source mounted to the vehicle, light transmission means operatively associated with the light source, and reflective surface means for reflecting light to produce a visual light illumination effect. Papadakis et al. does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,431, issued on Nov. 1, 1988 to Seung M. Park, describes a lighting apparatus for mounting on vehicle wheels. The apparatus includes a light unit fixed on a wheel member and a miniature magnetometer characterized by its rotor being coaxial with the wheel to produce power by rotation following the rotation of wheels. Park does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,153, issued on Nov. 14, 1989 to Russel E. Scott, describes a lighting system for vehicle wheels and includes a disk assembly which facilitates the electrical power source of a vehicle. Further, the lighting system includes a mounting system for mounting a disk to the lugs of the vehicle on the inside of the wheel. The disk includes first and second coaxially mounted electrically conductive rings which remain in continuous electrical contact when rotated relative to each other. The mounting system includes an electrically conductive portion and an insulator portion which electrically separates the mounting assembly from the first and second rings. The electrically conductive portion of the mounting means are used to electrically ground the rotating lights. Scott does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,877, issued on Jan. 16, 1990 to Manual Powell, describes a lighted hubcap including a cap body that has an outboard side and an opposing inboard side. When the cap body is secured to the wheel of a passenger vehicle, the outboard side faces away from the vehicle. At least one light emitter is incorporated in the cap body so that it emits light from the outboard side of the cap body when energized. A permanent magnet assembly is pivotally secured to the cap body and weighted so that the permanent magnet assembly is in a generally fixed orientation with respect to the passenger vehicle. Electrically conducting windings are secured to the inboard side concentrically about the permanent magnet assembly and are connected to the light emitters. The windings are in magnetic flux coupling relationship with the permanent magnet assembly so that, upon rotation of the wheel, alternating current is generated in the winding for energizing the light emitters. Powell does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,144, issued on May 14, 1991 to Darryl DiMaggio, describes an illuminating wheel cover including a momentary rotating mercury switch which gathers mercury during rotation and causes a momentary electrical connection to illuminate light emitting diodes arranged to create an illusionary effect. DiMaggio does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,100, issued on Aug. 13, 1991 to Ronald Di Gaentano, describes a vehicle wheel well illumination device including a pair of light sources and a resilient rod interconnecting the light sources in a spaced apart configuration. The resilient rod is capable of elastic deformation under a manual bending effort to bring the rod into a condition suitable to enter a wheel well of a vehicle. Discontinuance of the bending effort causes the rod to partially recover its original form, frictionally engaging the wheel well and causing it to be thereby retained in place. Di Gaentano does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,194, issued on Nov. 7, 1995 to Joseph E. Currie, describes an optical fiber illumination device. Currie does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,630, issued on Jun. 25, 1996 to Harry L. Williams, Jr., describes an apparatus for lighting a wheel rotatably mounted on a frame of a vehicle including a source of current mounted on the frame of the vehicle, a commutator mounted to the wheel for rotation therewith, at least one light bulb, and a brush electrically connected to the frame adjacent the commutator. The brush has a flow of current from the battery to the commutator so as to power the light bulb. The apparatus is adaptable to cars, motorcycles, and semi-truck wheels, whether the wheels are mounted as singles or as duals. Williams, Jr. does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,426, issued on Sep. 24, 1996 to Dennis C. Cabanatan et al., describes a set of automotive wheel lights for illuminating the wheels of an automobile in operation at night that include a plurality of lights, one for each wheel, each mounted on the frame of the automobile near a respective wheel. Each light includes a light bulb in a socket, held fixed at its lighting position at the lighting end of a rigid arm bent towards the wheel of the automobile and mounted onto and extending from the automobile. The light bulb is encased in a protective light bulb cover and lens in one which directs illumination onto the entire outside surface of the wheel. The light bulb in the socket is electrically connected to the power source of the automobile sharing a single switching control with the parking lights and headlights of the automobile. Cabanatan et al. does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,035, issued on Sep. 1, 1998 to William E. Aichele, describes a wheel lighting apparatus for use on a vehicle wheel rotatably mounted on a vehicle body. The wheel lighting apparatus includes a chamber mounted to the wheel with a portion of the chamber formed from material which permits the transmission of light therethrough. A light transmitting member is provided for transmitting light from the light source to outside the chamber. The light transmitting member also has a light conducting portion and a light emitting surface. The light received by the light receiving surface travels through the light received by the light conducting portion to the light emitting surface where the light is emitted in a predetermined pattern adjacent the wheel. An electrical connector device is provided to connect a power source mounted on the vehicle body to the light source. The electrical connector device includes a pair of circular rings of electrically conductive material mounted to the wheel and electrically insulated therefrom. The electrical connector device also includes a pair of contactors mounted to the body, each having an electrically conductive, movable contact portion in electrical contact with their respective circular rings. A pair of electrical connectors are provided for electrically connecting the terminals of the power source to the light source through the flexible contact portion of flexible connectors and their respective rings. Aichele does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,301, issued on Jan. 2, 2001 to Marvin R. Martinez et al., describes a system for illuminating a wheel on a vehicle. Martinez does not suggest a lighted wheel rim system according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an improved lighted wheel rim system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The lighted wheel rim system according to the invention includes a device that illuminates a wheel of a vehicle by projecting visible light, preferably through the decorative openings incorporated into the rim of a tire. The present invention provides a significant improvement in that it remains essentially stationary with respect to the wheel from damaging exterior forces. An additional advantage is that the invention includes no moving parts, an important feature further insuring its stability and durability. The lighted wheel rim system may be installed by the manufacturer in the factory or retrofitted and is preferably mounted on the wheel and inboard of the brake rotor of the vehicle. The lighted wheel rim system includes a light source, or a light transmitting or reflecting member that forms an arrangement which is stimulating and aesthetically pleasing to the human eye.
The lighted wheel rim system includes two major parts, including a light housing assembly and a lighting assembly. The light unit includes a light source, or a light transmitting or reflecting member. Brackets are configured are configured to mount in the invention to the brake rotor splash guards or brake shields of a vehicle. The brackets are dimensioned to correspond to the outer curvature, shape, and size of the brake shield and to hold the light housing assembly in spaced apart relation therefrom. The light housing assembly also includes a circular body having a hollow cross section defining an interior passageway inside of which the electrical conductive element of the lighting assembly are contained. The lighted wheel rim may further have a light cover for covering the light. An electrical conductor is provided to electrically connect a power source to the lighted wheel rim system. An on/off switch is also provided to control the state of the electrical circuit in order to turn the lights on or off simultaneously.
Accordingly, it is a principal aspect of the invention to provide a lighted wheel rim system which creates an effective and aesthetically pleasing light display.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a lighted wheel rim system adapted for fastening to the brake shield of a vehicle.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a lighted wheel rim system which may be readily mounted and dismounted from vehicles.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide a lighted wheel rim system, which may be rigidly mounted to a vehicle, is rigid enough to withstand external forces and vibrations, and is sturdy and durable.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.